The Mysterious Present
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: A Christmas writing about Mokuba and Seto, originally supposed to be one shot but might consider sequel. Will Mokuba get his Christmas wish?


**The Mysterious Present**

_I guess this is my seasonal writings for people, Happy Xmas 2005! Since all mainly my writings of this year was about Mokuba and Seto so I thought I might as well finish the year off with yet another but this one should be a one shot but considering how it's gone, I might consider making a sequel, your choice, mention in comments if you'd like it..._

_Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

6.30 AM! Blinked the alarm clock but the alarm wasn't really set, no need for a day like this. It was a special enchanted day, well for a child it is... For it was Christmas Day! Time to open presents, listen to festive music, spend time time with your family... This child was up and excited about opening presents etc... but like usual there was no family part. This child's name is Mokuba Kaiba.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

_"Mokuba! I just can't!" Came a strong serious yell._

_"I can't believe this..." Came another voice with a angry sigh._

_"What? There's nothing I can really do... I've got you presents, loads, it's not like I'm being totally a idiot that don't care." Seto replied, thinking he was totally in the right, as usual. Also like usual he thought money and gifts sorted any problem but also like usual and as everybody else knows it doesn't._

_"I don't care about the presents! Well I do in a certain way... But it's not what Christmas is all about. It's about family being together on the day." Mokuba moaned on like a drone._

_"I told you I just can't. I'm the one that owns this company so it's me thats got to run it, even on some certain days I don't want to..."_

_"Oh come on!" Mokuba interupted. "I hear this everytime! I'm not interested in listening to it anymore! Sometimes I think you'd rather be there than spend time with me."_

_"Don't be ridiculous! Nothing means more to me than you." Seto sighed, it was kind of the truth, he was number 1 in is real book and the company came in a close second. Of course he don't like to spread it around, make him look soft._

_"Fine, fine, whatever..." Mokuba replied, not totally sure he believed him. "Will it be the whole day? Or an hour? Or a few hours? ...etc... You get my point."_

_"Unsure. But if I will try and get out as fast as I can..."_

_"You don't even have to bother finishing that sentence off to me. I know all about that sentence, it usually means all day. To much work around. Can't leave it alone, even if it is a holiday." Mokuba interrupted, once again truth was brought into the conversation, he had heard it so many times, he just wished that one day it would come true... Maybe that was his 'Real' wish. Wanting it to be his main present, to have his brother with him on Christmas Day, not to much to ask for. It's really what every child wants and most children get it and don't realise how lucky they are. "Want to know what I REALLY want for Christmas?"_

_"Yes, yes I would really like to know." Putting full focus on what the younger sibling was going to say._

_"You on Christmas Day. Part from I know I'm most likely not going to get it, ain't had it for so many years, it's like repeating."_

_"Look, Mokuba. I'm really going to try. I mean it, look how serious my face is. You go to bed now and wake up early to look at all the presents I got you, and you hold on to mine for later and you will watch me open mine._

_"You promise?"_

_"Promise. It's a promise to you that you will definutely see me tomorrow."_

_Mokuba smiled, wishing he could believe but it really did seem like a impossible wish but he guessed he could still hope. With that he walked out of the room to go to bed. "Goodnight and Merry Christmas, Seto."_

_"Goodnight and Merry Christmas, Mokuba" Seto mimic with a uncommon smile on his face._

Mokuba woke up with a quick jolt, feeling strong excitement and disappointment. He really did hope his wish would come true but he could only wait and see. As for now it was time to go downstairs and open presents, or should he wait till later and hope his wish comes true, he hated opening presents alone. With that thinking he snuggled up in bed more and was going back to sleep no matter how excited he was, he didn't want another Christmas alone.

* * *

_**10.00 AM**_

Seto stormed into the office. If he had to work Christmas day he thought he should go in but the problem was he didn't have the keys, a employee had them and she wasn't today which set him back ages. Made him as angry as a wasp about to sting, the employees were just lucky that they weren't going in today, they would have had a hard job surviving the day with Seto in such a foul mood. He was thinking about last night and thought he owed it to Mokuba to keep to his promise.

_What a stupid start to the day! I swear the fates just want to get in my way of keeping that promise. Right... First things first, lets start the computer up and get going. Hopefully a hell of a lot was done yesterday so there's not much here, well I hope anyways._

With that the computer started to boot up. He took ages, like usual, he started to tap his foot impatiently.

_Finally!_

He clicked into the programs to see what needed to be done or fixed to only get a shock.

* * *

_**No Jobs. Everything done.**_

Came flashing bright red on the screen. Everything had been totally done... Seto's jaw dropped in amazement. He left yesterday with so much left to do and now they were done, surely the employees couldn't have done it all!

_What the hell!?... How could it be done?! I've never had anything totally done ever since I started running this company! I guess that means I can go home... Mokuba will get his wish!_

After being totally stunned he quickly turned the computer off and ran out of the office, ignoring all decorations in the building. All he wanted to do was get home.

Mokuba surfaced again at 10.30 AM and still feeling disappointed. He didn't want to do anything while Seto was out but being Seto he was sure that his big brother would still be out. But as he started to sink back into his bed he heard a huge slam going from the direction of the main front door.

_Strange. Only me and my big brother use that do... SETO!_

With that there was quick foot steps and a knock at the door.

"Yes?!" Mokuba called from his bed, loud enough to hear through the door easily.

"Master Mokuba? You still in bed?"

Mokuba could tell it was a servants voice, which made him wonder whether it was really Seto that came from the main door. "Yes, I am still in bed. Why?"

"Oh, thats strange, it's Christmas Day and everybody is usually up at this time...Oh, never mind! There's a big surprise waiting for you downstairs and I guess it don't matter whether your in your night clothes or not... Please go downstairs."

"Ok..."

Mokuba unlocked his bedroom door and made his way to the stairs. As he reached half way down the stairs he looked up to see a face looking at him with a smile. As he stared at the face his smile grew across his in amazement.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled in excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba." Seto replied with a uncommon smile on his face. As most know it's extremely rare to see Seto smile that way, as if he was genuinely happy.

"Seto, how the hell did you get out of work? Usually I have to fight tooth and nail with you to get out of work, and thats a normal day!" Mokuba questioned. Very rare for him to see Seto smiling so much and that he was out of work to be with him.

"Well the strangest thing really. I turned on the computers and everything was done."

"Thats impossible, not everything could have been done! I saw those computers yesterday when I came to see you in your office, there was to much to have been done, even if people stayed up all night to do. Are you lying?"

"Hey! I'd never lie like that to you! I mean it everything has been done, I don't know who did it but it's really done. Are you not happy that it was though?"

"Yes I'm happy it was, just sounded a little funny to me thats all... Never mind. I can't believe it! I finally get a nearly full Christmas Day with you! Looks like my wish came true. I'd like to thank the person that made it possible, if we ever find out."

"Well you never know, you might be able to one day. Anyways, what's with all this chatting? Haven't you opened presents yet?" Seto reminded, he was expecting that his sibling had but thought he'd better ask.

"Actually, no." Mokuba replied, making Seto's smile grow even bigger. "I was hoping my wish came true because I wanted to open them with you this time and looks like it happened."

"Well let's go then, it's getting late to open presents in my eyes for a child like you. You could have opened them you know?" Seto reminded but inside he was glad his brother didn't. With him starting to talk his hand motioned Mokuba to go to the lounge where the Christmas Tree was and they started to walk to it.

"I know. But I also knew it would make us happier if I waited." Mokuba answered and looked up with a big smile at his brother, as they walked into the lounge.

* * *

**Christmas Day Evening**

"It's been a great Christmas Day hasn't it, Seto?" Mokuba chirped happily to his older brother.

"It sure was, kid. I loved every minute of it." Seto replied happily. It was once again a rare day when Seto wasn't angry at any part of the day. He had really enjoyed himself and was glad to make his brother really happy on this special day. "Merry Christmas, Mokuba."

"Merry Christmas, Seto" All of a sudden the youngster's face dropped.

"What's the matter?" Seto queried, he thought they were having a lovely day.

"It's been such a great day I don't it to end but I know it's got to."

"I know... But there's still one traditional thing we haven't done yet."

"What's that?" Mokuba wondered, he thought everything had been done. With that his face lifted a tad.

"The classic Hot Chocolate on Christmas Day evening one. You stay here and I'll go make some."

"You? Make something? In the kitchen?" Mokuba joked.

"Behave wise guy or you won't be getting any of my great Hot Chocolate." Seto joked back with a slight giggle in his tone of voice.

Mokuba just giggled to himself as Seto left the room.

Mokuba was only sitting in the room a minute or two when a servant came in.

"Master Mokuba?"

"Yes? I thought Seto said don't interupt us for the evening, you have the evening off you know?"

"Yes I know I do but something came for you."

"Something?"

"Yes, I found it on the stoop of the main front door. A wrapped present addressed to you, Master Mokuba."

"How strange. Does it say who's it from?"

"Nope it don't. I suggest you go have a look, it's quite large and hard to carry. I left it in your bedroom to have a look at."

"Ok...I guess... Thanks for mentioning this to me."

"Your welcome Master Mokuba."

"Seto is the Hot Chocolate ready yet?" Mokuba called from the kitchen door, slightly peering in to see his brother a little flustered.

"Not even started making it. Have no idea where the stuff is. Do you know where it is?"

"No."

"Oh well. I'll keep looking."

"I wanted to look at something quickly in my bedroom. I'll go up now while your looking for it. Give me a shout when it's ready, it shouldn't take me to long."

"Ok. As long as it's not to long."

"Good luck."

Mokuba walked into his messy bedroom, bed had been made by the servants already though. There sitting on the middle of his bed was a package wrapped in bright red and green christmas paper.

_Ok, there it is. I wonder what it is or who's it from? I've already got everybody's gifts..._

He sat next to the package and started to unwrap it quickly, revealing a brand new laptop. Strangest thing is it wasn't inside a box like they usually do. There was a sticker on the lid saying:

**Mokuba,**

**Turn the laptop on.**

**xxxxx**

With reading that Mokuba lifted the lid to it and pressed on the on button.

_I wonder who's this really from. This present is quite expensive but yet there's no box or manual or anything else with it, strange. Better not take to long or else Seto will wonder where I am, oh I thought I'd never think that in my head. It has been such a lucky day..._

Mokuba snapped out of his thoughts as the screen clicked on and a instant email like message appeared.

Dear Mokuba,

Merry Christmas! Hope you like this gift and my other one. Surprise! I was the one that made your wish come true. I did all the work at the company, weren't no problem really when I'm such a genius. Enjoy your time with Seto while you can because I'm back and I could be your guardian one day.

Once again Merry Christmas, enjoy what I did for you today, your a special kid.

Love...

"Mokuba! It's ready." Shouted Seto from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok." Mokuba shouted back.

He quickly turned his to look at the name.

Your Step-brother Noa

xxxx

_Merry Christmas indeed. _Mokuba thought with slight excitement and dread.


End file.
